The Way It Ends
by CateDouglas0986
Summary: Will and Natalie both come to the realization that they still have feelings for each other. However, after being run down by Tim Burke's car, will Will ever have the chance to tell Natalie how he truly feels?
1. The Way It Ends

Author's note: Holy cow. The last scene of the finale. I drank half a bottle of wine through that episode my nerves were so shot! I knew I had to write a story about what happens after the credits rolled. In this story Maggie does NOT have breast cancer, and Phillip is going to just go bye bye like he should. That would be too much to try and fit into one story! To my fellow Manstead lovers, this one is for you. Kaci...you might want tissues.

* * *

_Run_  
_Is this to be our fate_  
_Hide_  
_Freedom is ours as long as we escape_  
_We walk in the shadows_  
_We do_  
_Find out what we all know_  
_Our time is near_

_This is the way it ends_  
_Don't tell me it's meaningless_  
_There'll be no compromise_  
_We fall in we too shall rise_  
_You held me and taught me how_  
_I think I am ready now_  
_If this is the way it ends_  
_This is the way it's meant to be_

_~Landon Pigg~ The Way It Ends~_

* * *

Will Halstead walked out into the parking garage, feeling both uneasy and nervous. Knowing that Tim Burke was out of prison and after him made Will want to vomit. There was no convincing him though to leave the Chicago area. He was bound and determined to win Natalie back. Will had lived in denial for weeks, trying to convince himself that they weren't in love with each other and soulmates. It killed him to deny the feelings he had for Natalie. When Agent Lee had told him that he should seriously think about relocating, Will knew that wasn't an option. He didn't care how badly Tim wanted him dead. Leaving would damage any hopes he had of getting back together with Natalie. Will pulled out his keys, unlocking his sedan so he could get inside. Jay had insisted that Will stay with him until they found Tim Burke and dealt with him. Will had no problem with that. Knowing Tim was back on the street was nerve wracking. He pulled on his seatbelt and started the car. Before he could back out of his spot, he spied a vehicle coming up the ramp to the level he was parked at. Will's heart pounded, not knowing who was in the car. So it was quite a surprise when he turned and found Natalie standing at his passenger window, knocking so he could let her in.

" Natalie...what are you?"

* * *

" Agent Lee told me what was going on. Will, I am so sorry…" Will opened his mouth to respond, but was blinded by the headlights hurtling at an absurd speed towards his car. Before either they knew was what happening, the other car smashed into Will's vehicle, causing Natalie to be thrown out of the car and Will's head smashing into the driver's side door. His head exploded with pain as he tried to see straight. Fear overcame him as Tim Burke shakily got out of his own car, collapsing to the ground as he did so. Paying no attention to the man, Will turned, his stomach sinking as he watched a seriously injured Natalie trying to find safety.  
" Natalie!" he screamed, pulling off his seatbelt and crawling out of the car so he could reach her. Will gently held her in his arms, carefully turning her so that he could cradle her head. For mere seconds, Natalie locked eyes with Will. As her world faded to black, all that she could think of was that she knew she was safe with the man she loved.

" NATALIE!"

* * *

Connor Rhodes didn't normally park his car in the hospital's parking garage. His Porsche was normally parked in his assigned spot downstairs, but he had wanted to avoid Ava at all costs today. After the exchange he and Ava had just had, Connor found himself sitting in the driver's seat, seething in rage. He was still trying to make sense of her cryptic words- had Ava killed his father? The sound of a loud crash nearby caught his attention. Connor climbed back out of his car, trying to determine where the noise was coming from and what had happened. He could hear car alarms blaring, but there was no mistaking Will's screams above them.

" Natalie. Natalie! Someone! Please! Help!" Connor bolted for the stairs knowing that both of his friends were in need of help.

What he wasn't prepared for was what he saw as he burst out of the stairwell. Will was cradling a unconscious Natalie who clearly had a serious head injury. Will's face was covered in blood as well.

" What in the hell happened?" asked Connor.

" Tim Burke...his car. Natalie was in my passenger seat. He hit my car and she was ejected," Will said blankly, staring into Natalie's closed eyes.

" Will. Listen to me. It's obvious you're in shock, but I need you to help me. Can you do that?" Will nodded.

I need you to stabilize her neck while I call for help." Will reluctantly let go of Natalie, carefully laying her onto the concrete. He cradled her head and neck, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

Meanwhile Connor called the first person he could think of.

" Mags. Please tell me you're still in the ED."

" I am…" she said slowly.

" I'm up on level 10 of the parking garage. I need you two bring me two c-collars, two backboards, two gurneys, and some more hands."

" Are you drunk?"

" Someone rammed into Will's car at a high speed. Natalie was sitting in the passenger seat with the door open and was ejected."

" Shit. Let me page Abrams, Lanik, and Sharon. We'll be up there asap," she replied, hanging up the phone.

" Rhodes. My phone. I need to call Jay." Connor rushed over to Will's mangled car, grabbing both his cellphone and medical bag. After dialing Jay's number and putting it on speaker phone, Connor withdrew a stethoscope from Will's bag.

* * *

" Will. Please tell me you've talked to Ingrid," questioned a worried Jay.

" Tim Burke found me. He t-boned my car. Natalie. Natalie is hurt really badly."

" She has a pulse and a slow, but steady heartbeat," Connor announced in the background.

" Rhodes...is what he's saying true?"

" He's not lying," spoke Connor as he felt along Natalie's chest wall, looking for injuries.

" Slow down. Both of you. What exactly is going on?"

" Tim Burke hit my car. Natalie was with me. The door...the door was open...she…" Will's words drifted off, a blank stare falling over his eyes.

" Will. Come on man. I need you to stay with me," Connor ordered.

" I'll be right there," said Jay, hanging up.

* * *

" Will! Come on man. I need you to talk with me. Stay with me," pleaded Connor. He watched in horror as Will's eyes grew heavier.

" DO NOT PASS OUT ON ME! Natalie needs you. Do you hear me? NATALIE NEEDS YOU!" Will gently shook his head, doing his best to stay awake.

Talk to me," Connor once again ordered as the elevator doors opened behind them. True to her word, Maggie had not only brought the requested medical supplies but Dr. Lanik, Dr. Abrams, and Sharon Goodwin with her.

" What in the world happened?" asked a very alarmed Goodwin.

" That bastard...purposefully hit my fucking car. I think...he's dead. Thank god," Will said angrily. Beside him, Sam Abrams slide a collar around Natalie's neck. Will stood, stumbling back towards the cars for the pure purpose of kicking Tim's head in.

" Halstead...are you with me?" asked Lanik, watching as Will turned, his eyes nearly closed. With no warning, he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

" Lockwood! Get over here!" Maggie rushed over to help Lanik stabilize Will's neck and gently slide him onto a backboard before securing him to the gurney.

" We'll take him down first," announced Lanik.

" I'll make sure Baghdad and the hybrid OR are ready for you," Maggie said, pushing Will's gurney towards the elevator.

" Thanks Maggie!" Connor shouted as Sam continued his assessment.

* * *

" Do you have a proper neurological set up downstairs?" he asked.

" He can. Tell me what you need and I'll make it happen," replied Sharon.


	2. Under Your Scars

_Author's note: I know this has been a long awaited chapter and I apologize as we were on vacation and I didn't have much time to write. To my Manstead stalker...you know who you are. (I say this lovingly as it's become a running joke between a friend and I.) I brewed up a special batch of coffee for you at the hotel! Enjoy! To all of my readers, I hope you enjoy the second chapter and as always, click that little button at the bottom and show me some love!_

* * *

_Under your scars I pray_  
_You're like a shooting star in the rain_  
_You're everything that feels like home to me, yeah_  
_Under your scars, I could live inside you time after time_  
_If you'd only let me live inside of mine  
~Godsmack~ Under Your Scars_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lanik was halfway down to the ED when Will regained consciousness.

" For fucks sake, why am I strapped down to this damn gurney Lanik? I'm fine!" he shouted.

"Sure you are," Lanik said snidely.

" I should be up there with her."

" You sustained blunt force head trauma, your scalp is bleeding like a stuck pig, and you passed out in the parking garage. So no. You are NOT going back up there."

" Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?" Will taunted as the elevator doors opened.

" Trust me Halstead. The feeling is mutual."  
" Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?" questioned Will.

" Dr. Lanik, you're going to Exam 2," a nurse ordered.

" Somebody get me a real doctor," Will screamed as Lanik pushed him into the exam room.

" Look. We've established that we both hate the other. Now let me do my damn job before I dose your ass with Haldol," Lanik threatened. Will opened his mouth to retort, but found himself breathing a sigh of relief when the door opened, and he heard April's voice.

" What in the hell happened?" she asked.

" Thank god. Is Ethan with you?" Will asked desperately.

" He is. Goodwin paged us while we were at dinner," April explained.

" Get this prick away from me," Will said angrily as Ethan stepped into the room.

" He's all yours Dr. Choi." Will raised a hand, flipping Lanik off as he walked out.

* * *

" Let's get him off the backboard," Ethan suggested. April helped Will roll on his side so Ethan could pull out the backboard he was on.

" How is Natalie? Have they brought her down yet?" he asked anxiously.

" I think they're on their way down now. If you can hold still long enough to let me clear your c-spine, I'll go check when I'm done," promised Ethan. Will relented, allowing Ethan to remove his collar.

" April start him on Saline and give him 5 of morphine," he instructed, taking Will's head in his hands.

Everything looks good, but I'm going to hold off on clearing you til we get a head CT. April, why don't you go book the CT and check on Natalie while I clean up this blood and examine his head wound."

" Of course," she said, securing the IV and administering the medication before leaving. Ethan began carefully wiping the blood off his colleague's face, exposing a large gash in his hairline.

" Looks like you're going to need a few staples."

" Okay," Will said blankly, clearly caught up thinking about Natalie.

" I might be able to manage it without having to shave the area."

" You better not shave any part of this amazing head of hair," joked Will.

* * *

" I'll do my best. Hang tight and I'll go get a few things." Will waited til Ethan left to sit up and remove his cervical collar, adjusting the bed so he could see what was going on outside. He desperately wanted to be with Natalie, to know what was going on. Though she was just across the hallway, he couldn't see past the pulled curtain. Before he knew it, Ethan was back, giving Will a scathing glare.

" If you wind up paralyzed it's not my fault," he quipped.

" I'm not going to wind up paralyzed. Whiplash maybe, but not paralyzed." Ethan sighed as he gathered the needed supplies before pulling on a set of gloves. The gash was quickly swabbed with betadine before it was numbed, Will being thankful for the Morphine. Ethan was nearly finished stapling the wound together when April returned with not only Connor in tow, but Ms. Goodwin as well.

" What's going on?"

" We've got Natalie stable for now. Abrams is taking her into the hybrid OR as we speak. It looks like she sustained a skull fracture that is causing mild swelling of the brain."

" Why are you in here telling me this? You should be in the OR."

" Dr. Halstead, he's here to ask for your consent."

" Excuse me?" asked a semi-confused Will.

" Natalie updated her information in the system shortly before you were to be married. She never changed it when...Will, you're listed as Natalie's medical proxy," explained Sharon.

" We need your consent to treat," Connor explained.

" Of course. Do whatever you have to do to save her. Please."

" You'll need to sign this to consent for the surgery." Will grabbed the pen from Sharon and signed his name.

" Please take care of her. I need this second chance," he pleaded, looking to Connor.

" We've got her. Now stop being a stubborn asshole and let Choi treat you," Connor instructed as they walked out.

* * *

" Let's go get your CT then you can wait outside the hybrid OR."

" Someone should call Helen," Will said absentmindedly.

" I'll call her."

" And Owen's nanny. Her number is in my phone," he offered.

" Got it," replied April as Ethan pushed Will's gurney out into the hallway.

* * *

Soon after Will was taken upstairs, Phillip charged through the ED, in search of someone that could give him an update on Natalie. He was so distraught he nearly ran into Connor coming out of the locker room, having just changed out of his bloodied clothes into surgical scrubs.

" Dr. Rhodes! Please tell me you're the one operating on Natalie," he begged.

" How do you even know what happened?" Connor asked quizzically.

" I overheard a nurse talking about it upstairs. She's going to be okay, right?"

" Look. I don't know what you heard or what your intentions are, but you need to get lost. Two of my good friends were just injured and I don't have time to deal with your bullshit." A shocked Phillip stood frozen in place as a frantic Jay shot past him.

" Rhodes!"

" You're going to have to follow me. I don't have much time." Jay walked beside Connor through a set of doors leading to a restricted area outside of the OR.

" Who the hell was that?"

" Phillip Davis. His daughter is a patient of mine and he's got his sights on marrying

Natalie despite the fact that they've only casually dated for about six weeks," Connor said in a rush.

" Wait...what the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

" I'll find you when we're done operating and elaborate. Just whatever you do, don't let Will know Phillip was going to propose to Nat. He's a mess already and I don't want to upset him even more." Jay stood in the hallway, feeling extremely confused as he watched Connor step into the scrub room, the doors closing behind him. He turned around and looked back into the ED where Phillip had been standing. After shooting a quick text to Upton, Jay exited back into the ED in search of Will.

" April! Where's Will? How is he?" April looked up from the tablet she was holding.

" Ethan just took him up to get a head CT. He sustained blunt force head trauma upon impact. His head wound required some staples and Ethan is thinking Will's got a concussion. It could have been so much worse.:

" Do we even know what happened?" asked April as she led Jay to Will's empty room.

" Voight's up there trying to figure out what the hell went down. We know that Tim Burke was released from prison this morning. What happened after that until he plowed into Will's car is anybody's guess."

It wasn't much longer after that Ethan and Will came back downstairs. As soon as Will climbed back into the bed, Jay leaned in and gave his younger brother a hug.  
" How is he?" Jay asked Ethan.  
" The CT shows a minor concussion. I'm going to admit him overnight for observation just to be on the safe side," explained Ethan.

" Have they started Nat's surgery yet?"

" I uh...just passed by Connor. I think they were just starting," said Jay.

" I'll have a nurse bring over a wheelchair and take you over to the waiting area outside the OR," Ethan offered.

" I can do that," offered Jay.

" I'll come check on you when I can," Ethan declared as he brought a wheelchair in from the hallway.

" Thanks." Ethan left the two brothers alone.

* * *

" Do you need any help?" asked a clueless Jay.

" Just don't run me into any walls," joked Will, positioning the IV pole next to the wheelchair so he could sit down. Before they could make it to the doors of the hybrid OR, a frantic Helen came running into the ED.

" Will. What happened? What's going on?" asked a frantic Helen.  
" We were in my car talking…" he said blankly.

" Is she okay? Someone from the hospital called me and said that there was some sort of accident and she was injured badly."

" They just took her into surgery actually," Will explained as he, Jay, and Helen entered the restricted area outside of the OR.

" You were in the car too. Does this have to do with those men that were after you?"

" How much has Natalie told you?"

" She's given me brief details, but I need to hear you tell me. I like you Will. Natalie is like a daughter to me. Whatever you went through...it had to be something that meant more than her."

" I'll try and explain as much as I can."

" I'm listening."

* * *

" When my dad passed, I met up with some old friends that had lived in our neighborhood. The youngest brother asked me for help as their father wasn't well, but he wanted me to treat him at their house. The dad owned the hall that we were supposed to have the reception at and offered me a discount I couldn't turn down. I didn't think anything of it at first until Jay told me that the dad was tied up in some pretty serious crimes. By then, Natalie had her heart set on the venue and I couldn't tell her no. I wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams. Before I knew it, the FBI was involved and I was forced to help them take down the dad. His sons got involved...that's why the wedding was called off. I had to go into witness protection to hide from the sons."

" That's why you left. How did you come back?"

" The FBI was able to capture the dad and both brothers. I struggled to reconnect with Natalie due to the PTSD I experienced. We didn't see eye to eye on things. When she found out I had lied to her about the gun I had purchased she ended things."

" She's never liked guns...especially since Jeff was gunned down in Afghanistan."

" Deep down I knew that. I don't know. I should have fought for her harder, but I was fighting within myself just to get through the day."

" And this Phillip person?"

" He's a lying sack of shit," admitted Will.

" About Phillip" Jay interrupted as his phone buzzed several times, messages from Hailey flooding his inbox.

" What is it?" Will and Helen asked in unison.


	3. Brother

_Author's note: I know this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will make up for it! I'm going to focus on my other Manstead stories for a few days before jumping back into this one- there's going to be a lot of big, heavy decisions made in this story and those chapters will be carefully and thoughtfully written. I appreciate all of the reviews! You guys are great. Read, enjoy, and click on that little button at the bottom to leave me some love!_

* * *

_Brother, let me be your shelter_  
_Never leave you all alone_  
_I can be the one you call_  
_When you're low_  
_Brother, let me be your fortress_  
_When the night winds are driving on_  
_Be the one to light the way_  
_Bring you home_

_And when you call and need me near_  
_Sayin' where'd you go?_  
_Brother, I'm right here  
~NEEDTOBREATHE~ Brother_

* * *

Jay was seething as he stepped off the elevator into the pediatrics wing. He followed the marked signs until he arrived at a desk outside the PICU doors.

" Excuse me sir. Can I help you?"

" I need to speak with Phillip Davis," requested Jay.

" He's in his daughter's room right now and isn't accepting outside visitors. Can I take down a message for you?"

" I said I need to see Phillip Davis," he reiterated, flashing his shield.

" Is he involved in some sort of crime? He's just the nicest man," replied the nurse with a smile.

" I just need to talk with him about something. We're old friends," lied Jay.

" Of course." The nurse pushed a button, allowing for the ICU doors to part and Jay to enter. He made his way slowly around the circle of rooms until he stood outside room six. The door was closed, but from where Jay stood, he could see an anxious Phillip by his daughter's bed. Jay lightly tapped on the door then let himself inside.

" Can I help you?"

" We need to talk Phillip."

" Who the hell are you?"

" I'm Will Halstead's older brother."

" What makes you think you have the right to burst in here to confront me? If Will has a problem with me, he knows where to find me."

" Look Phillip. I'm not going to stand here and bullshit with you. I know about your DUI charges."

" Who the hell told you about that?"

" I'm a detective Phillip. I know it all."

" My past is none of your business."

" Actually it is." Phillip was silent.

I know who your attorney is. How much did you pay under the table to not be thrown in jail?" Jay challenged.

" What the hell is your problem?" Phillip said through gritted teeth.

" Stay away from Natalie Manning."

" Or what?"  
" You have no clue who I work for and what he is capable of doing. I suggest if you truly love your daughter and don't want to land yourself in jail you'll walk away. If not, I'm going to do some more digging and I'm sure there's more to the story."

" You know I could report you and have your badge," Phillip insisted as Sophie began fussing.

" No one will believe you. Walk away man. Just walk away," declared Jay before exiting the PICU room leaving a shocked Phillip holding his daughter.

* * *

" How's she doing?" Jay asked some time later as he re-entered the waiting room with Will and Helen.

" They're just starting the surgery," Helen whispered, trying not to wake a sleeping Will.

" Should he be sleeping like that?" Jay wondered outloud.

" That nice Asian doctor came by a little bit ago to check on him," explained Helen.

" You mean Ethan?"

" Yes. That's who it was."

How did your conversation go with Phillip?"

" I don't think we'll have to worry about him much longer," conceded Jay.

" What did you say to him if you don't mind me asking?"

" Let me put it this way. He's not going to be a problem anymore if he knows what's good for him and his daughter."

" You know, even with all of the conflict and everything that your brother had to endure, I'm still holding out for them to get back together. She loves him. Maybe even more than she did my son."

" I just want him off my couch," Jay joked.

Honestly though. Even though Will is stubborn as hell…"

" Natalie as well."

" I really hope they make it. Will was so happy when he was with Natalie and Owen. I never thought I'd see him take on the role of fatherhood like he has with Owen, but it just comes natural," Jay replied.

" It truly touched and warmed my heart to see them make that connection. After Jeff passed...seeing Will treat my grandson like his own son is the best feeling in the world."

" I hope it all works out."

" So do I," replied Helen as they stared at the tinted windows of the OR, waiting for any news.

* * *

A few short hours later, the doors to the scrub room opened and Connor stepped out.

" Will. Wake up," Jay said, elbowing his brother in the side.

" How is she?" Will asked sleepily as he sat up, having being slumped against Jay's shoulder.

" She did great. Abrams is closing now. He did have to open up the dura to relieve the pressure, but between that and the burr hole things are looking good. They'll be taking her up to the ICU as soon as everything is finished."

" Thanks for staying to help," Will said to Connor.

" It was a welcome distraction. Page me if you guys need anything. I hear a glass of scotch calling me from home."

" Do you want me to stay?" Jay asked as he, Will, and Helen boarded the nearby elevator.

" No. I want you to go find Tim Burke and kick his head in," demanded Will.

" Something tells me Voight has already taken care of that. Call me if either of you need anything," instructed Jay as he left Helen and Will outside the room Natalie would be brought to. Helen reached into her purse and extracted her cellphone.

* * *

" Is Stephanie with Owen?" asked Will, naming the young boy's nanny.

" Thankfully she is. She was just getting to leave when I got the call," explained Helen, leaving the nanny a quick text.

" That's good. I'm sure Owen will love spending extra time with you and her over the next few days."

" Are you...do you...when Natalie…" Helen stumbled over her words. Will could sense what she was asking and found himself without a concrete answer.

" I think that's up to Natalie. I don't want to intrude," he explained.

" I understand."

" I love her and Owen with every fiber in my being, but I don't want to complicate things any more than they already are." Will turned his head as he heard the elevator ding. Maggie stepped out first, followed by Abrams who was pushing the gurney Natalie was on. Will felt a sense of relief when he saw that she was on regular oxygen instead of requiring a ventilator.

* * *

" Halstead...what are you doing up here? You should be downstairs in the ED. In bed," Sam said as he and Maggie began hooking up the various wires.

" I'm not going anywhere," declared Will as he carefully stood from his wheelchair and dragged his IV pole over to a recliner by Natalie's bedside. Abrams opened his mouth to repsond, but was cut off by Maggie.

" It's not worth it. You're fighting a losing battle."

" She's going to be in a fair amount of pain when she comes to. Make sure the nurses stay on top of her pain medication. I'll be back when I can," Sam declared before walking out of the room.

" You've got all of my numbers. Don't hesitate to call or send me a message," Maggie instructed Will, leaning in to hug him then Helen.

" Thanks Mags," Will said. The beeps of Natalie's heart monitor filled the now quiet room. Will instinctively took her hand in his.

" Are you going to stay with her all night?" Helen asked.

" I plan on it. Do you want some time alone with her?"

" I just wanted to make sure she wasn't alone. I'll come back in the morning if that's alright with you."

" You're fine. Give Owen a big hug for me and tell him I love him," directed Will.

" Thank you for loving them both so much," Helen said, bending down to hug Will before placing a kiss on Natalie's forehead.

See you in the morning."


	4. TheScientist

Author's note: I apologize immensely that it took me this long to update! Our laptop took a swim a few weeks ago and we haven't gotten a new one yet. A rather impatient Manstead fan has been hounding me for this chapter...stop spending money on One Chicago events and buy your Manstead bff a new laptop haha. Anyways, I apologize if the formatting is a bit off. This was typed on the Notes app on my iPhone then posted via the FanFiction app. Leave me some loving by clicking on that cute little review button at the bottom!

————————————————

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

~Coldplay~ The Scientist

———————————————-

Will sat at Natalie's bedside, anxiously watching her, the monitors, and his watch. His head had begun pounding in pain again, but he wasn't about ready to leave and go down to the ED. Will typed out a short text to Ethan and hit send. After pocketing his phone, he turned back to Natalie and reached for her hand. He held it as tightly as possible in attempts to let her know she wasn't alone. It was quite a surprise for Will when Natalie lightly squeezed back.

—————————————-

"What...happened?" she mumbled, barely opening her eyes.

"There was an accident," Will explained. She let out a quiet moan in response.

Are you in pain?" Natalie shook her head, wincing as she did so. Will pressed the call button to summon a nurse.

"Phillip?"

"He's not here," Will answered bitterly.

"Will?"

"Yes," he answered, watching as a faint smile spread across her face. Meanwhile, the door slid open and a nurse stepped in.

"Dr. Abrams left strict instructions regarding her pain meds," Will explained.

"I have her next dose right here," replied the nurse. Will watched Natalie's face visibly relax. She grabbed for his hand, holding it tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he promised. Once that it was apparent that Natalie had fallen asleep, Will closed his eyes knowing that Ethan would be upstairs with his medicine shortly.

———————————

Before Will had fallen asleep, he set alarms on his phone based on when Natalie's pain medicine was scheduled to be given. Between the alarms and Sam's insistence on performing neurological checks on Will every three hours, he quickly realized any hopes of getting good, solid sleep were pointless. This left him with plenty of time to think. His mind was racing despite the amount of Morphine he had been given throughout the day. Will thought about his mom. His dad. Jay. The Burkes. Natalie. Owen. Phillip. Natalie. Owen. Natalie...

————————————

Shortly before 7 am the next morning, both Ethan and Sam entered Natalie's room, Ethan holding a stack of papers. Beside him, Sam browsed through Natalie's various test results on a tablet.

"Discharge papers I assume?" questioned Will.

"As well as the proper concussion protocol," Sam pointed out.

"Please. I could recite that in my sleep," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Go home and rest," Ethan ordered after removing Will's IV.

"I'm not leaving her," he insisted.

"Halstead. I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but I can guarantee you it's not worth compromising your health to be a fucking martyr," Sam declared, clearly annoyed. Will bit his tongue, resisting the urge to cuss out Sam.

Besides. You and I both know today is going to be a long and bad day for her pain wise. She'll be on a strong course of painkillers all day and night, into today. She'll hardly be conscious."

"Why don't you go catch some sleep in one of the on-call rooms? That way you're nearby if she needs you," suggested Ethan.

"Listen to Choi," Sam quipped. Will wanted to argue with his fellow colleagues, but knew better.

"Leave my pager and cell numbers with the charge nurse," Will instructed as he stood reluctantly.

"Of course," Ethan said.

"Don't hesitate to come find me," he said, giving Natalie a gentle kiss on her bandaged forehead.

"We wouldn't dream of it," replied Sam flatly, watching as Will exited the ICU.

————————————

Will wandered down a nearby hallway, knowing that unfortunately both Sam and Ethan were right. He needed sleep. Will easily found an on call room near the ICU and locked the door. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, almost instantaneously falling asleep.

——————————-

Some time later Will jolted awake to his cellphone ringing. A wave of disappointment washed over him when he saw that it was Jay calling.

"What's up?" asked an irritated Will, glancing at the clock on the wall. 11:47a. He had slept for over four hours.

"I need you to meet me downstairs," instructed Jay.

"For what?"

"Just come downstairs. I'm parked in your spot." Jay hung up, leaving an extremely confused Will. As he walked towards the elevators, he realized there was a text from Maggie from about an hour ago. Natalie was asleep, Maggie keeping a close eye on her vitals and that her meds were given at the correct times to minimize her pain. It wasn't until Will got downstairs that he realized he was still wearing his bloodied shirt from last night. He easily spotted Jay's truck just a few feet away.

———————————-

"I need your shirt," Jay said as soon as Will slid into the passenger's seat.

"Did you bring me a spare one by chance?" Will asked, taking his spiked shirt off. Beside him, Jay brandished a set of gloves and an evidence bag.

"What the hell Jay?"

"Tim Burke confessed this morning."

"What's that got to do with my shirt?" Will questioned, watching Jay close the bag.

"Here. Put this on." Will grabbed the black T-shirt offered to him, pulling it on before he buckled his seatbelt.

————————

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" demanded Will as they drove. Jay sighed.

"Tim Burke had an accomplice."

"Who is it? Have they given you any information?" Yet again Jay sighed, staying silent for the rest of the ride to the precinct.

"She's refusing to cooperate right now," he stated.

————————

"Who is it?" Will asked, a pit forming in his stomach.

"Will. It's Ingrid."


	5. Always

Author's note: Still without a laptop so pardon the formatting. Apple Notes keeps me on my toes. I wish i could get chapters done quicker, but at the moment I'm handwriting them then transcribing to iNotes. Hopefully you enjoy this insane twist. Leave me some love and click that little review button at the bottom. Thank you for the support. ENJOY!

———-

I love you

I hate you

I can't live without you

I left my head around your heart

Why would you tear my world apart?

~Saliva~ Always

————

"Will, it's Ingrid," Jay said, pulling into the back parking lot where the intelligence team normally parked.

"You can't be serious...you're fucking with me, aren't you?" Jay stayed silent.

"Damn it," Will muttered, climbing out of the truck.

"I'm sorry man."

"What charges is she facing?" he asked calmly, following Jay up a flight of stairs. Jay stopped outside of what Will assumed was an interrogation room.

"Right now she's facing one count of being an accessory to provide a known felon with a deadly weapon, two counts of accessory to commit vehicular homicide, and two counts of accessory to commit murder."

"Shit," muttered Will.

"She's also facing potential federal charges depending on whether or not the FBI gets involved," Jay explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

—————-

"She's refusing any federal representation and has waived all rights to have an attorney present. She's prepared to confess to everything, but she's refusing to say a word or sign a confession until she speaks with you," stated Jay.

"I don't have anything to say to her. If you send me in there right now I'm libel to kill her," argued Will.

"That's why Voight is already inside. We need you to do this."

"Why should I? The last time I helped the Intelligence Unit, my life was flipped upside down and essentially ruined. Shit...I wound up in the middle of Arizona in protective custody. I lost MONTHS Jay. Months of my life. I came back with PTSD damn it."

——

"Look at this as a way to get your life back on track. We all know that Ingrid was your rebound. That sleeze bag Phillip is Natalie's one can only hope. Ingrid could have killed Natalie. You too for that matter. We need to know why Will. I don't know what the future holds for you and Natalie, but this is a fucked up situation all around. I wish you didn't have to be in the middle of all of this. I hate myself for letting you get involved in the investigation. I wish I could have had the opportunity that day to stand by your side and watch you marry the love of your life. This. Going in there and talking to Ingrid. It's closure. A step forward."

——-

"Have you been watching Lifetime movies again? You're going soft on me," joked Will.

"There's nothing soft about me and if you repeat this conversation to anyone I'll deny it. I just want you to be happy. With Natalie preferably," Jay said.

"You owe me. Big time," Will declared before motioning for jay to open the door.

————

Will was silent as he walked into the interrogation room. He gave a quick nod to Voight who was sitting in the corner.

"Will. I'm so sorry. I can explain!"

"I bet you can," he retorted, taking a seat as far away from Ingrid as possible. Ingrid turned to look at Voight, her eyes pleading for him to leave.

"I need to talk to Will alone."

"Agent Lee...I'm afraid that's not going to happen. If I leave this room right now there won't be anyone to protect you. See, if I leave you alone right now Dr. Halstead is libel to kill you." An awkward silence fell over the room before Will cleared his throat and glanced up at Ingrid. She buried her face in her hands before taking a deep breath.

"I love you Will."

"I..." Will stuttered, not quite sure what to make of Ingrid's confession.

——

"Don't worry. I know you're still madly in love with Natalie. In the back of my mind I always knew that. I thought...I thought that maybe I could have changed your mind. I thought I could make you love me like you love her. Yesterday. When I told you about Tim Burke's release. I knew your choice to stay had nothing to do with me and everything to do with her. That's when I decided to find Tim for myself. He was easy to find and it took little convincing for him to help me. Will. I swear. The intent was never to hurt Natalie. I had no clue she'd be in your car."

"Agent Lee, where and how did Tim Burke obtain his vehicle?" questioned Voight.

"I did. Will. You have to believe me. I actually talked with Natalie, explaining how much you still loved her. I didn't know she was going to come looking for you. Tim...I just...I intended for him just to...I don't know. Scare you? Rough you up a bit? I never intended for Natalie to get injured," Ingrid choked out, tears streaming down her face.

———

"Do you have what you need?" Will asked Voight.

"We have more than enough. Thank you for coming in." Will stood, shoving his chair in. Without a second thought, he pounded on the door for Jay.

"I'm so sorry!" Ingrid shouted. Will exited, slamming the door behind him.

———

"That is one crazy birch," Jay commented.

I would have never pegged her to be batshit crazy."

"What happens now?" Will asked.

"She'll be facing local prosecution first and then there's a strong potential that she'll be facing federal charges as well if the FBI decides to prosecute her as well," explained Jay.

"Can we go back to Med? My head is killing me and I want to see Nat," mentioned Will.

"Sure thing," Jay answered, leading the way back to his truck.


	6. Your Arms Feel Like Home

Author's note: I apologize immensely for taking so long to post. I've had a lot of medical stuff going on and just haven't been in a writing "mood". I still have a lot going on, but finally got my writing groove back! I am excited...and nervous for the new season starting in just a few weeks. Manstead needs to get back together and stay that way! K- get your broomstick ready! (God my "stalker" and I have the worst inside jokes haha.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be working on my other fics this week as well! Leave me some loving and click on that cute little review button at the bottom when you're done reading. I appreciate it!

* * *

_There's a life inside of me_  
_That i can feel again_  
_It's the only thing that takes me_  
_Where i've never been_  
_I don't care if i lost everything that i have known_  
_It don't matter where i lay my head tonight_  
_Your arms feel like home..._  
_~3 Doors Down~ Your Arms Feel Like Home_

* * *

Will walked into the ED, Jay having just dropped him at the door before he left for work.

" Dr. Halstead." Will looked to his right only to find Dr. Lanik glaring at him.

" James…"  
" Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

" No sir. I meant every word that I said last night." Will headed for the lounge, leaving an angry Lanik behind. He grabbed a bottle of Tylenol out of his locker, shaking out two pills before grabbing a water and falling into an overstuffed couch.

* * *

" What are you still doing here?" asked Connor as he walked into the room.

" Hello to you too."

" You should be resting."

" And you're not my doctor," Will shot back, feeling irritated.

" What gives?" questioned Connor as he sat down with a fresh cup of coffee.

" Tim Burke. The guy that hit my car. He had an accomplice. I just got back from the 21st."  
" Did they have you give a statement or something?"

" It was Ingrid. Tim's accomplice was Ingrid."

" Ingrid as in your girlfriend Ingrid?"

" That's the one," replied Will flatly.

" Damn. That...I'm sorry man," Connor said, stumbling through his apology.  
" I'm not. I've never stopped loving Natalie. After Jay did some digging, I don't think Phillip will be a problem anymore."

Hopefully this is a second chance for us to get on the same page, make peace with the past, and build a future together," Will declared, finishing his water.

" That man has issues."

" Aren't you treating his daughter?"

" I am. I'm just saying that Phillip Davis has some deep seeded issues."

" Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Will as he stood

" I'll rephrase that. Phillip is most definitely not the right person for Natalie." Connor quickly exited, leaving Will to wonder what exactly he was hiding from him. Clearly there was more going on with the whole situation and Will was determined to find out whatever it was that was being kept from him.

* * *

When Will got up to the ICU he found Maggie doing her best to console a restless Natalie.

" Did they get her pain meds when she was supposed to have them?" he asked, feeling concerned.

" They did, but she's having a hard time getting comfortable." Will sat down, pulling his shoes off.

" What are you doing?" asked Maggie, watching as Will carefully climbed into bed beside Natalie. She immediately turned and rested her head on his chest. Will instinctively wrapped her in his arms.

" Thank you," she muttered, her heavy eyes closing as Maggie rearranged the covers.

" I don't know what you're doing or thinking right now, but whatever it is, it's working," said Maggie, watching as Natalie's vitals became more stable.

" I love her Mags," stated Will, glancing down at a now sleeping Natalie.

" I've always been pulling for you two Big Red," Maggie declared.

" So Jay had a talk with Phillip last night."

" Oh really?"

" Upton dug up some serious dirt on him. He was the driver in a DUI that landed his wife in the ICU. Apparently Phillip retained a shady lawyer and walked away with just a slap on the wrist."

" Just another reason to hate that piece of shit," Maggie replied.

" There wouldn't be anything that Phillip has said or done that I wouldn't know about, right?" Maggie sighed.

" Promise me one thing. If I tell you something there will be no freaking out. You will remain silent as to not wake Natalie up," she stated.

* * *

" I'll do my best," Will whispered. Maggie glared at him.

I'll be silent. Okay? Now tell me what you know."

" Last evening that piece of shit showed Rhodes a ring. A ring that he was planning to give to Natalie. Will...he intended to propose to her last night." It took every fiber in Will's being to not scream bloody murder. He could feel his blood boiling, seething in rage at the thought of that sleezebag proposing...and so soon after he and Natalie had been set to get married.

" Do you think Jay could help us hide a body?" questioned Maggie, doing her best to stifle her laughter.

" I'm sure he would happily oblige," Will whispered, looking down at Natalie who was snuggled tightly under his arm.

" Are you two good in here? I really need to get back to the ED."

" I think we'll be just fine," said Will.

" I hope so," Maggie replied, pulling the curtain behind her and closing the door.

* * *

For quite some time Will laid motionless beside Natalie, watching her sleep. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss laying beside her, watching her chest rise and fall. The past few months had been nothing short of a train wreck. At this point, had they actually been married, Will figured they'd be trying for a baby brother or sister for Owen. He thought he'd be teaching Owen how to ride a bike. So many plans had been shattered that day when the Burkes crashed his wedding before it had even started. While he had attempted to move on with Ingrid after his and Natalie's relationship had unraveled in a messy heap, the truth was that Will knew he would never move on. Laying beside Natatlie in her hospital bed brough back every feeling and then some. Having her wrapped in his arms made Will feel as if he were back home.

* * *

" You still snore," mumbled Natalie as she nudged Will awake some time later.

" Do not," Will argued.

How are you feeling?"

" Thirsty."

" That's a good thing. Do you want me to go get some ice chips?" he offered.

" You said a glass of wine, right?"

" I'll do my best," joked Will, reluctantly letting go of her and climbing out of her bed. It wasn't until he was down the hall past the nurse's station that he realized he wasn't wearing any shoes. To his left was a little nook that held an ice machine, a coffee maker, cups, utensils, and a small fridge. After Will got a cup of ice chips and a spoon, he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He had just turned around to go back to Natalie's room when the elevators chimed and the doors opened. Much to his disdain, Phillip stepped off, the doors closing behind him.

* * *

" What the fuck are you doing up here?"

" I came to talk to Natalie."

" She's not up for visitors. Besides, the only visitors allowed in the ICU are family members."

" Then why in the hell are you up here right now?"  
" I work here jackass."

" It's not like you two are engaged anymore or anything."

" Oh and you think proposing to her after less than a few months of dating is going to win her over?"

" Who the hell told you that?"

" People talk Phillip. In fact, I know all about your past, specifically those run ins with the law."

" You know nothing," Phillip hissed. Will tossed the cups he was holding into a nearby trashcan, then grabbed Phillip by the shoulders, shoving him into a wall.

" Stay the fuck away from her."

" Not happening."

" All I have to do is make a simple phone call and your ass will be rotting in jail."

" Do you really think you're going to win Natalie back by putting me in jail?" Phillip challenged, doing his best to escape Will's grip.

" When she finds out the truth about you, I can guarantee that she won't want anything to do with your lying ass again." Will's cellphone began vibrating in his back pocket. With one hand still on Phillip, he pulled out the phone and swiped to answer it.

" Hey Jay. Where are you? My wallet's in your car? Can you drop it off to me? Where are you? Oh. Okay. I'll see you soon. Huh? What am I doing? Phillip and I are just having a friendly conversation, aren't we Phillip? See you soon." Will placed the phone back in his pocket.

" I suggest you leave. Now."  
" I'm not scared of you or your pansy ass brother." With no hesitation, Will punched Phillip square in the jaw.

" Never talk about my brother like that ever again. Now I suggest you leave before I call security. I never want to see you ever again or you'll leave in a fucking body bag," threatened Will. He retrieved a new cup of ice chips and a coffee, passing by a stunned Phillip before returning to the ICU.


	7. Life After You

Author's note: Not as long as I would normally like AND it's a cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait and see which way it goes! Enjoy, read, and review. Click on that little button at the bottom of the screen and leave me some love! Just a little over week until the Med premiere!

* * *

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_  
_I must've been high to say you and I_  
_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_  
_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
_You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughing with you..._  
_~Daughtry~ Life After You_

* * *

" That cup of wine smells suspicously like coffee," commented Natalie.

" Sorry. The Mr. Coffee machine up here doesn't brew Moscato," joked Will as he took a seat next to Natalie's bed.  
" Mmm," Natalie mumbled, sighing happily as Will placed a spoonful of ice into her mouth. He had just taken a drink of coffee when the door slid open and Connor entered.

" Does this have anything to do with the phone conversation you had with your "brother" earlier?" he asked, handing Will a tablet. The screen showed that Sophie Davis was no longer a patient of Connor's.

" It's quite possible. Thanks for playing along by the way," Will said, turning back to Natalie.

" More please," she pleaded, glancing at the cup of ice.

" How long has she been keeping those down?" questioned Connor.

" We just started."

" Abrams just got pulled into a surgery so he sent me down to do a quick neuro exam," he explained as he turned towards Natalie.

" How are you feeling?"

" Like my head was used as a soccer ball."

" How would you rate your pain?"

" 8," she said hoarsely.

" Well I'll try and make this as quick and painless as possible." Natalie gently nodded her head.

" What happened to your hand?" Connor as Will as he carefully checked Natalie's pupils.

" Must have been from the wreck," answered a non-chalant Will, taking a long drink of coffee.

" Who did you hit?" asked Natalie, not missing a beat.  
" I'm going to take that as my cue to leave. The good news is your neuro status is improving. I'll let Abrams know."

" Wait. How is Sophie doing?" An awkwardness filled the room, Connor and Will glancing at each other.

" She's not on my service anymore," Connor said before making a quick exit.

* * *

" What the hell is going on? It's pretty damn obvious you two are keeping something from me," said an angry Natalie before letting out a long yawn.

" You're tired. We can talk about it later," said Will.

" You're avoiding my question," she argued.

" I am. Look. I promise I will talk with you about it later once you get some rest."

" Promise?" she mumbled.  
" Promise," replied Will, a pit forming in his stomach. How was he going to be able to tell Natalie everything he knew about Phillip without crushing her heart?

* * *

Hours later Will sat by Natalie's bedside and watched her as she slept, trying to figure out what he was going to say when she woke up.  
" Shouldn't you be working?" Natalie's voice startled Will.

" Abrams forced me to take the rest of the week off. Stupid concussion," declared Will, showing her the row of staplines in his hairline.  
" What are those?" she asked, pointing to a stack of folders on her bedside table.

" They're police reports and hospital records Nat… there is a lot you don't know about…" he stopped, hesitating.

" About who?" Will paused, taking a deep breath.

" About Phillip." Natalie looked at him then to the stack of files.  
" Where did you get those from?"

" Mostly from Jay. Do you want me to show you everything they say?" Will didn't even need to look at Natalie to know her answer. He could sense she was pissed.

" Get out," she demanded.

" Natalie. You've got to hear me out. There's a whole different side of Phillip that you don't even know about."

" Phillip is a great guy. Whatever is in those folders are lies!" Will sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

" Nat…"

" Is that why your knuckles are busted up? Did you hit him? Is that why Connor isn't Sophie's doctor anymore?" Will was silent.

Go! Just go!" she shouted. Will could feel his heart shatter as he stood. He knew that Natalie was going to react like this, but it didn't make it easier on him.  
" I'll come back later," he said before reluctantly leaving her room. The elevator ride to the ED was silent as he grappled with what just happened.

* * *

" What's wrong Big Red?" Maggie asked, growing concerned of his sullen expression.

" I tried telling her about Phillip."

" Oh."

" She kicked me out."

" You know how headstrong she is. Give her time. Let her come to terms with it on her own time," reasoned Maggie, leaning in to give Will a hug.

I'll go up when I get a chance to if you'd like."

" Thanks Mags," Will said, heading for the lounge in desperate need of a nap.

* * *

" What did she say?" asked an impatient Will after waking from his nap and stumbling back into the ED. To his left, Maggie exited a nearby exam room.

" She was still talking with Phillip when I left."

" She's talking to Phillip? Don't tell me that asshole is upstairs alone with her," said a seething Will.

" Calm down Halstead. Once I got up there, she asked if I would stay when she confronted him. At first he tried lying his way out of it all, but I called his ass out on it."

" Good."

" If you hear a Code Blue from the ICU, it's for Phillip's sorry ass."

" We can only hope," Will replied.

" Had I stayed up there a second longer, I was libel to beat him to a bloody pulp."

" I would have had your bail money."

" Forget bail money. I would have been doing the city a favor by wiping the floor clean with his carcass It's a shame that his daughter is so damn cute."

* * *

" I'm going to go down to Gino's to watch some of the game and get something to eat. Do you want me to grab you anything?" offered Will.  
" I'll text you my order. I've got a trauma coming in," Maggie replied. Will walked by an ambulance as he exited the hospital. It was a quick walk to the sportsbar. With every step, however it seemed as if Will's stomach growled harder and harder. By the time he reached Gino's, Will knew he would easily be able to devour a sub and a stack of chicken wings. He had just placed his order when he felt his phone vibrate. Will figured it was Maggie, but was taken aback when he saw a text from Natalie.

**Natalie (sent at 1:52p): Can we talk?**


	8. How To Dance In Time

Author's note: I'm gonna make this short and sweet. The chapter is shorter than I would want...but trust me when I say there are many, many conversations to be had between Will and is just the tip of the iceberg. As far as the premiere went tonight...I drank a whole bottle of wine. This Phillip BS and Will angst is going to kill me. Davey Crockett and His Purple Stethoscope...enough said K! (Oh...and we're pretty sure Ava isn't coming back!)

* * *

_I'm sorry for the things I did to you_  
_I'm sorry for the shit I put you through_  
_Let's go back to when we both knew_  
_How to dance in time_

_Maybe in another lifetime_  
_I'll find the strength to say these words to you_  
_I should've been a better man_  
_But a should've could've would've_  
_Isn't what a better man would do..._  
_~Blue October~ How to Dance In Time_

* * *

Will felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he stared at the screen on his phone. She wanted to talk. He waited impatiently for his to go order to be ready. Had his stomach not growled loudly in protest, Will would have already been on his way back to the hospital. The second it was brought out to the bar, Will threw two $20 dollar bills down, knowing that was more than what his bill and a tip would be. He didn't care in the slightest. As he began his walk back to the hospital, Will opened his cheeseburger, devouring it before even making it a block. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was. Will had polished off half of his fries before re-entering the ED.

* * *

" You're back already?" Maggie lamented.

I never got a change to send you my order."

" It's a good thing Gino has your order memorized," he declared, handing Maggie the bag he had been eating from.

" You are absolutely amazing!"

" You owe me $10," shouted Will before climbing onto an elevator. Even though it was a quick ride up to the third floor, it felt much longer to Will.

* * *

" Hey," he said nervously as he stepped into Natalie's room.  
" That was quick. Where were you?"

" Down a few blocks at Gino's."

" Gino's sounds amazing right now," replied Natalie.

" I'll bring you a deluxe pizza as soon as you're on solids," he promised, taking a seat.

" You better," she declared. For a moment, an awkward silence fell over the room, neither of them quite sure of what to say. It was Natalie who spoke first.

" Have you ever made a really stupid life altering choice that nearly ruined your life?"

" I can think of quite a few," he confessed, Ingrid immediately coming to mind.

" I should have never crossed the line with Phillip. I don't even know why I let him in," she started.

" Unfortunately, I understand why you did. Everything that happened. It was a very confusing point in your life, not knowing where I was or if I was ever coming back. Phillip is a con artist Nat. He knew exactly what he was doing, preying upon your vulnerability like he did."

" I...I don't know if I was actually ever in love with him. It was more like...I don't know. Lust? Everything was so forced. I think I was in love with the idea of being in love with Phillip. I was so broken, I didn't know what to do. When Ingrid told me what was going on. When she told me about your choice, it was like a wake up call. It sparked that tremendous love we once shared. The love that Phillip was so desperate to extinguish."

" About Ingrid…" Will started.

Natalie, I never stopped loving you. I tried to, but it was next to impossible. Ingrid was like a band aid. I knew that if I left and went back into protective custody my relationship with you stood no chance and that we'd be over. I couldn't leave not knowing where we stood. I had to risk my life to find that out. I'm still processing the fact that Ingrid and Tim nearly took that chance from me."

" Ingrid and Tim?" asked a confused Natalie.

" Ingrid became Tim's accomplice once she realized I was still in love with you."

" Seriously...that's just…"

" Fucked up?" offered Will.  
" That's one way to put it," said Natalie.

* * *

" Can I be honest with you?" asked Will out of the blue. Natalie shook her head.

This past year has been a whirlwind. Nat. I'm not going to lie. You've hurt me. I know I hurt you just as much, probably more so if we're being honest. It's going to take a long time for me to make peace with the life I had to live, the lies I had to tell, and the hurt I caused you. I never wanted to hurt you that way."

" I know. I felt so betrayed though when I found out that you lied to me about so much. At the same time I can't begin to imagine or understand what you went through. I pushed you away during the time that you needed me the most."

" If we're going to give this another shot, we can't half ass it. I want to so badly pick up where we left off, but I know we can't do that. At least not right now. Not here. Not like this."

" Agreed," Natalie stated.

" We have so much to talk about. To work through. To fix. There are things I need to talk about, things I've been avoiding. I need you to understand everything I did, even if you don't agree with it."

" Will, I can't even begin to imagine what demons you live with. I don't think I can handle losing you again. It's now or never. I'm willing to put forth the effort if you can as well. I love you so much William Halstead." A smile spread across Will's face.

* * *

" I've been waiting to hear those words. Every day. I miss hearing them. I miss you. I miss Owen...maybe even more so than I do you."

" He misses you so much," confessed Natalie.

" I know he's going to have questions, rightfully so. Natalie, in order for this to work. In order for us to have a fair shot at things we can't keep making the same mistakes."

" So what does that mean?"

" I think we should try and start over from the beginning. Take things slowly. While I want to marry you and have kids of our own, right now those are the least of my concerns. Right now we just need to enjoy being together as a couple and as a family," replied Will.  
" I like the sound of that," she replied, stifling a yawn.

How do we do that though?"

" It means being adults and resisting the urge to move too fast. It means that right now, I'm going to fight the urge to climb into bed with you and take a nap. It means I need to go back to Jay's, shower, and sleep in my old bed."

" And here I was starting to like what you were saying before that," Natalie pouted.

" I'll be back. I promise. I'll sneak in contraband 7-up, we can watch cheesey movies on Netflix in the morning and Facetime Owen," he added with a grin.

" Can you do one thing for me?"

" What's that?"

" Stay with me until I'm asleep."

" I think I can manage that." Will stood, moving closer to Natalie's bed. He carefully fluffed her pillow, helping her to position herself so that she was comfortable before tucking her in. With no hesitation, Will leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
" I love you Natalie Manning."


	9. I Want To Come Back Home

_Author's note: I could have ended the story with the last chapter, but then this popped into my head and I KNEW I had to write it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter to this story. I'm working on finishing the other stories I have as well as writing some new ones! As always, click that little button at the end and leave me some love! Your reviews are appreciated and I enjoyed writing this story! Kaci...forget the wine glasses 're gonna need the bottle!_

* * *

All_ in all I'm not the same_  
_And I'm scared to tell you everything_  
_All of the things I've done_  
_Would you let me come back home?_

_I wanna come back home_  
_I wanna come back_  
_I wanna come back home_

_Oh I need to tell you thank you_  
_Yeah I think that you're the one_  
_You don't see what goes on in me_  
_All the damage that I've done_

_Yeah I think of you as comfort_  
_I tell my head I'll have your soul_  
_So take another mental picture_  
_Could you love me?_  
_Could you love me?  
~Blue October~ I Want To Come Back Home~_

* * *

" Are you sure you'll be okay until April gets here?" Will asked days later.

" I'll be fine. You need to get back to work before you go stir crazy," she insisted.

" I don't think I've ever willingly taken such a long break from medicine aside from when I was in protective custody."

" I wish you weren't going back to Jay's tonight," lamented Natalie.

" You and I both know I need to go back tonight. If I stay much longer, I'm not going to want to leave."

" Is that so bad?" she challenged as she watched him put on his shoes.

" Nat…" he started.  
" I know. We shouldn't rush things." Will felt defeated as he stood. The past days had felt so right. They have been some of his best days experienced in a long while. Initially he had slept in the guest room, but last night they had both fallened asleep watching Netflix in the master bedroom. Waking up this morning and laying next to Natalie had reignited a feeling in Will that he was convinced would never be awoken.

" I love you," he declared, kissing her before heading downstairs and out to Natalie's car. The drive to work seemed to take forever, Will's mind focused on the situation at hand. He knew that rushing back into the relationship could cause it to self implode. However, at the same time, Will couldn't help but think of the past few days. In between the Netflix marathons they had, they talked, both opening up in regards to the events that nearly destroyed their relationship. There were tears shed and plenty of laughs. Will tried his best to push the thoughts out of his head as he pulled into his parking spot, having arrived at Gaffney.

* * *

Walking into the ED felt somewhat strange to Will. It had been nearly a week since he had worked last between his and Natalie's recoveries.  
" Hey stranger!"  
" Hey Maggie," Will said, turning to find the charge nurse behind him.

" How's Nat?" she asked, following him into the lounge.  
" She's great," he replied, reaching for his stethoscope.  
" I see that look. Spill it Halstead." Will turned around to face Maggie.  
" I'm going back to Jay's tonight."

" Why?"

" We're trying to take things slow and work on things. It sucks," he declared, flopping onto the couch.

" It's good that you guys are talking things through…" she said, pausing as she took the seat beside Will.

We see tragedy every day. People who lose their loved ones and would kill to get that second chance. What you and Natalie ultimately choose to do is none of my business. Think about it though. Both of you cheated death. Do what makes you happy." Maggie stood as her phone sounded an alarm.  
" There's a trauma coming in. Let's go Big Red." Will followed her out into the ED, stopping her before the inevitable chaos came.  
" Thanks for the advice Mags."

" No problem."

* * *

The rest of the shift flew by and before Will knew it he was changing back into his street clothes. He had just tugged on his shoes when Ethan stuck his head into the lounge.

" Will I need you to come with me. We've got a situation."  
" What's going on?" he asked fearfully, Maggie's words echoing loudly in his brain Had something happened with Natalie? Was it too late? Ethan could sense his friend's panic.

" Owen fell on the playground and cut his head. The nanny is on vacation and we can't reach Helen. He won't let us touch him and just keeps screaming for Natalie."

" Where is he?"  
" Exam 6." The closer they got, the easier it was to hear the young boy's terrified cries. The crying stopped when Will walked into the room.

" Will!"

" Hey buddy. What happened to your head?"

" I tried crossing the monkey bars," the little boy confessed.

" Didn't Mommy tell you not to play on the monkey bars?" asked Will, picking up Owen and sitting back on the gurney with him in his lap.  
" Max and I was racing."

" I thought you didn't play with Max any more."

" He hasn't bit since that last time," said Owen, ducking his head as he watched Ethan pull on a set of gloves.

" Can I look at your head now Owen?"

" Is it gonna hurt?"

" I'll be super careful, okay?" Will felt Owen sink tighter into his embrace.

" How bad is it?" Will asked.

" It actually looks a lot worse than it is," commented Ethan as he peeled back the gauze.

" Stitches?"

" I think we can get away with a few steri-strips. It might still scar though."

" No needles?"

" No needles bud."

" I'll be right back," Ethan said, exiting the room.

* * *

" Can we call Mommy?"

" Of course," responded Will, pulling out his phone. He quickly texted April to ensure Natalie was awake first. It was only a few seconds later when her face popped up on the screen.

" I thought you got off at four?"

" I did...we have a situation going on, but don't worry," he started, panning the screen so she could see Owen.

" Hi Momma!"

" What happened? Is he okay?"

" It's just a surface wound. I'm sure you can guess what happened though."

" Owen Manning, were you playing on the monkey bars again?"

" With Max nonetheless," offered Will.

" I can call Helen if you need me to."

" I think us men can handle it, what do you think Owen?" The young boy nodded.

" Are you sure? You don't have to do this…"

" Nat. Stop. I want to. Choi will be back any minute. He's going to clean the cut up and apply a few steri-strips."

" Can we get ice cream?" Owen piped up.

" That one is up to Mom."

" I think you deserve it. Just no more monkey bars!" On the other side of the screen Ethan re-entered the room holding a small basin with supplies in it.  
" We've got to go," Will explained.

" I love you baby. You're such a brave boy! Thanks Will," she shouted before the screen went black.  
" Can we take some ice cream home to Mommy?"

" That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Natalie sat on the edge of her sofa, anxiously waiting for Will to return with Owen. It wasn't long before she saw headlights as Will parked her SUV out front. The sound of the two laughing loudly brought a smile to her face.

" Momma! We brought you a milkshake!" Owen announced as he bounded into the living room.

" Can I see your boo boo?" she asked, taking the milkshake he offered her.  
" It feels alright now. The ice cream made it feel better."

" Oh it did?"  
" And the sprinkles. Plus Will says girls like scars." Now it was Natalie's turn to laugh.

" I think it's time for a bath. Your face is covered with ice cream," she declared.  
" You rest and enjoy your milkshake. I've got him. Besides, I've got to take this bag upstairs," Will said, grabbing his duffel bag.  
" Wait. I thought you were staying at Jay's."  
" When I was holding Owen as Choi cleaned up his cut I realized something."

" What's that?"

" I love you. I love Owen. No amount of time I spend away from you two is going to change that. I could stay at Jay's and be miserable. Or I could be here. With you. With Owen. Natalie, I never want to leave you two again. I know we have a lot more to work through, but this is my home. This is where I belong." He watched as a smile spread across Natalie's face.

" Welcome home."


End file.
